


Let's Do The Time Warp (Not Again!)

by FrozenHearts



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Overwatch (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Tower, Battle, Battle of New York (Marvel), Canon Compliant, F/M, Fake Science, Gen, Humor, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Science, Superheroes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: During the Battle of New York, Tony runs into a very enthusiastic Iron Man cosplayer





	Let's Do The Time Warp (Not Again!)

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe no one has written a fic between Tracer and Iron Man yet I'm here to remedy that  
> Also I don't know much about science so the science here is very hand-wavey

When this was all over, Thor was so going to get it.

Yeah, the guy was nice and all, and a literal god, but his brother was a piece of shit. Daddy issues through the roof, he decided the best way to get his brother's attention was to invade another planet with an alien army he didn't even know anything about aside from them being big and scary and covered in armor. He had to give him style points, as he often said himself it was either "go big or go home."

Tony definitely wanted Loki to go home.

"Rhodes, you and Pepper got out safely?" Tony held a finger to his ear piece, letting himself remove the Iron man helmet for a moment. Around hi was absolute chaos- Steve and Natasha were backed up against a smashed taxi cab, shield and legs flying wildly as they tried to protect a knocked out Bruce. Tony wasn't entirely sure the man wasn't turning green as he lay against the yellow door but he didn't want to see a second appearance from Hulk just yet,

"Yeah, we're fine," came Rhodes's voice, a sharp crackle in his ear piece. "Pep is with me, I'll make sure she stays safe."

"I gave you the War Machine, after all," Tony smirked, "Let me know when you get out of danger."

"Will do. Rhodes' out."

Ending the call, Tony fired up his thrusters, letting himself hover above the chaos. The city was in absolute disarray- buildings were half crumbled, skyscrapers had smashed windows; glass still fell from the frames, and glistening armor flew between the structures like a snake through grass. The Chiturai littered the streets smashing everything they saw, tossing civilians aside like ragdolls, terrorizing task forces and generally driving the population to insanity as they roamed. He flew down a street, sending a quick update to Natasha before soaring towards the tower.

Thunder rumbled and Tony knew, somewhere somehow, Thor was striking down enemies with that magic of his. He really had to ask how that worked one day. If they every got out of this.

The tower was one of the only buildings standing, and a swarm of Chitari were beginning to fly towards it, a blue beam of light striking a landing pad.

"Alright..." Tony muttered, letting his mask slip back over his face. Lights flickered before his eyes as Friday booted back up, sensors and the like at top order, targeting multiple people as they moved. He could see a man standing near the blue light, working away at a computer as none other than Loki strutted around like the stuck-up peacock he was.

Heaving a sigh, Tony readied his blasters, raising an arm to aim at Loki-

-only to find an extra weight crashing down on him, and a flash of blue light.

\-----

When Tony managed to right himself, he rushed to fly down to the landing pad, hearing something slide around on his armor, something squeezing around his midsection, and he nearly fell on his face as he tried avoiding the stray blast from whatever chitari had pulled out a laser gun, of all things.

"Winston!" cried a voice, "Careful, love!"

What?

Tony let himself skid until he and his uninvited guest hit the wall, the person emitting a high-pitched, very British (or Australian, he wasn't sure) _oomph_ as they fell off him. He could hear the clacking of armor and the rough sound of clothes shredding on the tarmac but Tony forced himself to get up, pointing his laser blaster at whoever it was that just drop-kicked him.

"Whoa! Whoa!" the person- a woman- held her hands up in defense, a white gun in hand. She wore an orange jumpsuit, black straos around her legs that clung to the fabric. A leather jacket adorned her arms and he watched as she adjusted her goggles while staring up at him. White forearm bracers were on her arms and she wore a device on her chest not unlike his arc-reactor. Interetsing- it seemed there was a thief alongside Loki's half-baked alien squadrons currently raining fro the sky.

"You have five seconds to give that reactor back before i send you off along with these aliens," Tony found himself demanding, the shock evident in the woman's eyes. "While they say immitation is the sincerest form of flattery, plagiarizing is even worse."

The woman shook her head, "I need it!"

Tony grimaced. He knew fanboys were crazy, but he never imagined anyone actually breaking in during an alien invasion just to steal something of his. The woman looked to be in her twenties, brown hair swept up into a cute pixie that in any other situation would have had Tony convincing Steve to make the moves on at a party. But they weren't at a party, they were in the middle of battle and Tony didn't have time for this. He held out a hand, crooking his fingers as he removed his helmet again to glare at the woman.

"Give that back," he demanded harshly. The woman didn't budge, shoulders shaking as she held a hand to her ear.

"Winston, you there?" she said. Tony heard a crackle from her bluetooth, the woman not taking her eyes off him as she listened to whatever they said, "Yeah- this guy thinks I stole something, please-"

"Listen, I don't have time for you to call your parents-"

"We don't have time!" the woman pleaded, "Please-"

An explosion sounded behind Tony making him turn to see Loki flying through the air, an armored figure running after him. If it was Thor, there would be no problem with backup, but he didn't recognize the hulking shoulders and massive arms from any of his teammates.

"Winston!" the woman cheered, jumping up and before Tony's eyes blinking out of existence in a flash of blue.

Fuck. Okay. That was new. Pushing the squabble from his mind, tony put his helmet back on and joined the fray, jumping whenever he saw the woman dash off and suddenly appear, her guns shooting strange blue bullets of light as her friend loomed large and loaded with his own gattling gun, growling like an animal as he mowed down more aliens then even Thor could manage.

Thieves would have to wait. There was a city to save.

\-----

The battle was over, and Thor had taken Loki back to Asgard, chained and muzzled and without nary a scratch. The rest of the Avengers sat around the lounge of the tower all the worse for wear, nursing cuts and bruises and in Bruce's case getting a change of clothes. Pepper and Rhodey had been on their way, safe from most of the damage thanks to the War Machine armor.

"Okay, so let me get this straight-" Tony pinched his nose, pointing to the woman ("Name's Lena, love!") "-you traveled through time from the year 2060 by accident."

Lena nodded, biting her lip. The other Avengers were either wary of the newcomer or too tired to speak up but the confused looks on their faced spoke volumes. Next to her, making his leather couch dip and maybe crack under his weight was her friend Winston. Winston who had muscles bigger then an actual god. Winston, who upon seeing his lab immediately started futzing around and making modifications to designs Tony thought had been perfect but ran smoother after Winston looked at it.

Winston. Who was a gorilla. Who lived on the moon. In 2060.

"And Winston made me this device!" Lena was quick to say, "I didn't steal it!"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, I... I got that."

"If I may," Wintson spoke up, and Tony noticed Natasha pick up her head from where she sat, confusion gracing her features, "I invented the piece Lena wears myself. It allows her to stay anchored to this world, keeping her from actually blinking out of existence completely."

Tony nodded his head, feeling the heat rise in his face. The fact that this woman had something attached to her person to keep from disappearing completely made sense. Fury disappeared and reappeared all the time. The fact that she and her friend came from the far future made sense, he dealt with time travel often when it came to Steve, even if it wasn't in the same sense. The fact that Winston had made the thing for Lena was fine, he could deal with him tinkering with designs he had declared primitive and old.

What he couldn't handle was the fact that Winston was a walking, talking, gun toting gorilla. Who lived on the moon.

This was going to be a long week.

 

 


End file.
